Edd diary
by J-T1000
Summary: We take a look at double d life in reality and diary.
1. First day of High school

**The** **diary** **of Edd**

**Okay,This is my first ed,edd 'n eddy fanfic so please don't send in any flames of dislike,Okay?**

It was a bright summers day it was a big day for the eds,Especially Double d,They were starting

there first day at high school and double d couldn't wait to get there.

Edd:(in a fast tone)Today is going to be so exiting,I can't wait!

Eddy:So we heard.(in a dull manor)

Edd:Come on eddy,Or will be late.

Eddy:Yeah Yeah,By the way,Ive got something to say here...RACE YA THERE!

Edd:( in his mind)oh dear oh dear.

Double d started to run but was far behind eddy so he lost track of him.

Edd:(now walking)The nerve of that eddy,leaving me here.

Just then,Double d ran into a girl,They both hit the ground in the collision and started to apologize

Edd:Gee,i'm sorry I,I,Hit yoooou.

He got word vomit at the site of her,She had shoulder length,brown hair,Deep blue eyes,nice tan skin

not to metion her rather large chest part( ( ; ) and he was crushed.

Girl:I'm sorry,It just worried about today

Edd:Why?

Girl:It's my first day here and I haven't a clue were I am.

Edd:Don't worry,I know how to get around that school.

Girl:I'm Tatyana,But my friend call me tanya.

Edd:Im Eddward,But my friends call me Edd.

Tanya:cool.


	2. Diary jotting

Edd's diary :Part 2/9/064

Dear diary, 4/9/06 21:30

Today was my first day at high school,I bumped into a girl on my way there

Named Tatyana(Which she prefers to be called Tanya) and she seems to be interested in everything i am,She was a Wiz at our biology class where she corrected the teacher 2 times(Beating my record of one)!

Although she was really smart we still both got detention for tardiness.

I really like her,She is smart,witty and adorable(Cheeks burning as I wright this down,Diary).

As soon as I got home,My parents were out so I made some pot noodles as sat down on the couch and began to watch "Star trek enterprise".

It wasn't all that good after all,I wonder How Ed manages to watch every time.

After about ten minutes of this I decided to change channel to something practical,So I switched over to Discovery Channel and began to watch "Brainiac",It was really Good,It was hosted by some Richard Bloke from top gear extra.

After this Ed came over and We had a multi-player game of 'Grand theft auto:San Andreas"Which was suppose to be a free roam around the city but turned out to be both of us attaching 8 sticky bombs to each other and counting from 3 of who could press the button first,Ed beat me once,But I beat on the second go.

After this,Eddy came over (ed had left by now) and we played 'Need for speed:Most wanted.'

Then my mum came home and Eddy left.

Nothing much left to say.

Logging out.


	3. Nawed invatations and Co2 bikes

Edd's diary part 3:tardy to the party

It was another morning as Edd's alarm went off at 7:00,So he got up and made his way up to the kitchen and had some chunkie puffs and started to watch K.N.D,after that he looked at his watch and it read 7:50.

Edd:eek,I'm late for school!

He quickly got up and ran to the garage 'till he saw a sign in there saying 'Handicap supplies',He walked in and got out a 3 wheeled bike, and two Co2 extinguishers and attached the 2 pipes of the bottles to to the end.He hopped on and set the 2 cans off and_ zzzzzooooommmmm!_

He shot of towards the school 50 kph and managed to just make it to the school at 7:59.

Tanya:Wow!Nice ride Double D!

Edd:Thanks,I made 9 minutes ago.

Tanya:Wow!That was fast,It'll be perfect for tonight.

Edd:Beg your pardon?

Tanya:The party tonight,Didn't you get a Invitation?

Edd:Um...

Edd remembered a little note on his door saying 'Invitation'But then the his dog bit it and ran off with it.

Edd:I think so.

Tanya:Cool,Lets go to math class,Now.

Edd:Okay.

After school double D hoped on his "Carbon Bicycle" and zoomed home.

Edd:Stupid dog!

He saw the Invitation heavily chewed but still intact.

Edd:Hmmm,Maybe I can remake it.

He ran to his room and put it under his scanner and manged to rewrite and falsely sign it.

Edd:Okay,Now lets see what it said.

It read...

Dear Edd,

You have been invited to a pool party on Friday night,You must bring a sleeping bag if you wish to stay the night and a friend(Of the opposite sex,Of course).

Love,

Courtney Fredrick

Edd:Sure.

After,Edd went over to Tanya house.

Ding dong.

Tanya:Hey Edd.

Edd:Hey Tanya,Can I ask you something?

Tanya:Lay it on me.

Edd:Well,I received my Invitation and it told me to bring a Girl friend.

Tanya:I was told to bring a boy,Do you want to go with me?

Edd:That was what I was going ask but seeing as you asked first,Sure.

When it was time to go,Tanya came to Edd's house to realize that he had put 2 seats on his Co2 bike.

She hoped on and they went off

**Authors note**:In the next chapter,I'll give all the details of the party.


	4. I Hate this party!

Edd's diary

**Authors note:I Shall no longer do the reality part any more,I'd like to thank kitty-cat92,Comicfreak1007,**

**Little spuder,Beansie and Deadedboy.**

Dear Diary,

I went to a party tonight,I defiantly don't like that kind of party,Everyone is either drinking or

making out with each other.

The only two others who like me their where girls!

Tanya and Bubbles utonium,I saw her when I walked into the bathroom and she was in it!

Thank the lord that she was only writing in her Diary!

After that I saw Blossom being taking into This bedroom with this Guy.

Buttercup was out on the dance floor drinking beer!

Jeepers.The things some people would do for attention.

I went outside for some fresh air and when I came back,I saw Ed With Nazz And Eddy With

Courtney!

Now I am practically the only one here who hasn't got girl!

Damn!

Signing off

(Author:If you haven't already noticed,This is in reference with the story 'High sckool diary's',My

Favorite power puff fanfic by Do.As.I.Say.Not.As.I.Do Guy(Did I get that right?)


	5. Other than average

Dear Diary,

Today was an other-than-average day.

1.Dexter kept flapping his yap about how he turned his sister into a monster twice!

2.Susie brought her friend who was claimed to be this 'Bravo man'

3.there is all this talk about Blossom being at mojojojos lair.

4.Wayne cramp showed up in girl suit!

5.Lucien also came in a weird suit,A whale!

6.Tanya is sick

7.bubbles switched homerooms.

8.Bubbles was crying when got to school,I think it's her dad/Professor

9.These Chinese guys wearing black suits that threw the newspaper so hard it hit me on the head.

10.The chinas came back and messed my hamsters from 'mikes small animals and Chinese pottery'

Honestly,The things some kids think they can do,I'm kinda feeling bad about bubbles.

When I got home I Opened the fridge and got out some Instant noodles(Curry flavor)And stuck it in the micro for 2 minutes.

Whilst watching it,I saw a picture of Tanya,Then guilt caught up with me so I had To rush over to hers with some soup(Tomato),which,Unfortunately,Wasn't her favorite but she was happy none the less.

I spent an hour over at her house until memory caught up.It said in one crisp word...

"NOODLES".

I slaped my forehead and pushed it down my face.

If I had taken time I would of made fresh soup and I wouldn't have to pull it out of the freezer,Pull my noodles out,And then put in and forget !

What A day!

Signing off!


	6. Sweaty palms

Edds diary

chapter 6:Sweaty Palms

Dear diary,

Today was ok.

I think tomorrow I will ask Tanya out,But I doubt it after what happened at school...

Edd Looks over at Tanya.

Begins to stare.

Sweat is appearing as he blushes.

Then the worst happened,The teacher spotted him.

Teacher:Eddward!

Edd:Hmm!

Teacher:You have detention for dis respecting a lady!

Tanya:What?

Edd:Nothing!

Ah the joys of having someone look over at everything you do!

I had age long detention.

When I got home,I made my self some noodles (Beef).

I started to watch "Explained:Toxic drugs",It was creepy when they were diccusing party drugs used to make girls Ill so In a couple of days they would be okay and would have forgoten What happened.They are useally raped because then they'll forget!

Tanya!

I'll test tomorrow

Signing off


	7. Asked out!

Edds diary

Dear diary,

Today went Perfect!

I managed to ask her out,And the test was fine,She is still a virgin(Good thing to,I want to be the 1st person their!).

If only I could relive the moment!

Edd:Tum-ti-tum-tum-tum,Ah,Tanya,I see your all better now!

Tanya:Oh,Yes!

Edd:Good,Hey Tanya,I was wondering...

Tanya:Wondering what?

Edd:Well...Um...I just wanted to ask you something.

Tanya:What?

Edd:um...Well,I'm going out with the guys(Ed and Eddy)To go see a movie,They all got a girl with them so I thought I Should bring a Girl with me?

Tanya:Sure,I'd love to go out with you!

Background voice:Tatyana,It's is time for supper!

Tanya:Oh,I have to go,See you tomorrow at...?

Edd:17:00!

Tanya:OK!

OK,So maybe not relive the WHOLE Thing but I still love the part when she agreed!

Signing off!


	8. Finnaly,He has asked her out!

**Edds diary**

**Dear diary,**

**Today was the day that I was going to ask her out(The pill isn't needed because she still remembers what happened at the party)And I did!**

**Yup,I'm really proud of myself.**

**This is how our conversation came on.**

**Edd was walking the side of the street,Avoiding the cracks,Until he bumps into Tanya.**

**'We have got to stop meeting like this'Said DD**

**'Sorry'Tanya said**

**'Hey,I have a question?**

**'Yes,Double d?**

**'Well...Um...I was wandering...If...You'd go out with ?'**

**'Oh,Of course!'**

**'Oh I am sorry to..You will!**

**'Absolutely!'**

**'OK,I'll pick you at 17:00,Tomorrow'**

**'Cool,See you then'**

**Yup,Life is good,Isn't it,Diary.**


	9. The date

Edds diary

Dear diary,

Tonight could not of gone better!

I first had to get ready,So I had a shower and put on A pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt And a pair of red and white sneaks.

I,(In my P.O.V)Looked bad!(Bad as in good).

I looked at my watch to see what time I should pick her up.

We where going out to eat and then dancing at this really nice place!

It Was 17:00,So I went over to pick her up,I had to be back by 20:00,So I thought If I picked her up now,We'd have 3 hours.

I walked over to her house and rang the doorbell(My finger slipped 1st 'cause I was sweating badly).

Finally,She came and opened the door,She was stunning!

She was wearing a pair of jeans(Not baggy) and a white T-shirt with a pair of white and blue sneaks.

Before we set of she introduced me to her Dad,Nice guy,A little firm on the hand shake,But a nice guy.

When we arrived there,We ordered our food,I had a steak and a coke,She had

Fish and a coke too.

Whilst we where eating,I found out that she once went around the world!

Turns out her parents are naturalists and travel the globe.

She said that japan was the best!

I have never been to Japan,But always wanted to.

Once we where finished eating,We decided to go and dance,So I ran up to the D.J. And requested some songs...

1.Livin' la Vida loca,By Ricky martin.

2.Here is gone,By the Goo Goo dolls

3.Ob-la-di-Ob-la-da,By the beatels

4.She will be loved,By maroon 5

5.All the small things,By Blink 182

And last but not least,

6.Virtual insanity,By Jamoqauie(Some thing like that!)

After that,We went outside,By the river,It was magic when I told her I loved her and she loved me back,Then we got closer,And closer,And closer,Till',We had our first magical,Passionate kiss.

Then,The bad struck,After three minutes of the same kiss,My watch alarm set of,So I had to go home.

When I got home I pulled out my diary,Write,And now about to fall asleep.


End file.
